She is a boy!
by NiHiJa
Summary: Au: Modern! Hiccup must pretend to be a girl. He meets a new friend, Jack. It all started when Jack starts looking for him / her. Toothcup / Frostcup.
1. Chapter 1: She is my girlfriend!

**For the first time, I wrote an English-language story hoping people would sympathize for my mistakes. Of course, I use google. This is a new thing for me so I'm trying to get used to it.** **I had to edit a lot.** **As far as I know, I do not own any character.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: _She_ is my _girlfriend._**

"Please! Please hiccup! Please for me!"

"No. How many times do I have to say that?"

"You can't do this to me!"

"Of course, I can."

"You can't."

"Listen Toothless! I am a boy and I can't pretend to be a girl. You know how weird it?" A small boy 15 year old say.

"Come on! Hiccup, you are perfect to do it." The tall man with long black hair, his green eyes lament about 18 years old.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup looked at his friend hard to understand.

"I mean you small, thin and... No one can detect you when you are a girl" Troubled eyes do not look in his eyes, there are some pink streaks appear. He never saw it that way."But why it me?" Hiccup asked. "I told you, you're perfect"

"But you can tell a girl to be your girlfriend without me!" Hiccup protested, leaving his friend alone. "But they can't!" Toothless chased him, holding his hand. "Why?" Hiccup turned around and asked. "Because I told those people about my girlfriend ... and it's almost like you" Toothless blushed then he continued because he knew hiccup would ask him to add him again "I said my girlfriend is very small and she has flat breasts but she is cute and engaging. She is very gentle and loves to learn a lot. She is lovely, girly sometimes stubborn and sarcastic, she is very smart and loves dragons. When she blushed and embarrassed, no one could...

"Wait! You think so about me? Like a girl?" Hiccup was so surprised that he could not let the toothless finish his sentence. "I was also surprised, then they arrested me for them to meet her ... So I want to ask you for help" Toothless placed her hands on his shoulder. Hiccup confronted toothless, looking at his pleading eyes.

"Toothless, I don't know what to do anymore. I ..." Hiccup confused ."Listen hiccup, I do not need you to do anything. Just accept that, I will take care of everything." Toothless reassured him."Um, ok." Hiccup nodded."So you agree? You agree to be my girlfriend?" Toothless surprise.

"Actually, the girlfriend pretends." Hiccup corrected.

"Oh, right" Toothless slightly depleted."Anyway thank you, hiccup."Toothless let go of him."Nothing." Hiccup say.

* * *

"Toothless, I can't do this!"

"Come on, you agreed, you have to wear it!" Toothless said, give him a short green short skirt ."You don't want anyone to recognize you right?"

"Alright" Hiccup feeling uncomfortable, taking the dress from toothless and walked into the dressing room.

A few minutes later, hiccup came out."I think this is weird."He was embarrassed, rubbing his hands awkwardly, red streaks appearing more and more on his face. The top of the dress is like the shirt he usually wears but he is very open in the lower part. Hiccup can feel the coolness there."Uh, toothless?" He looked up confusedly.

Toothless looked at him from the moment he came out. His eyes can not leave the hiccup.' _He is so cute.'_

"Toothless, you are staring at me?" Hiccup asked."Oh,...no." Toothless said, looking away, he could be sure that her face had some pink streaks."First of all, why don't you drop glasses? We both know you do not need it." Toothless approached hiccup, took his glasses out of his face.

"Toothless, I don't want." Hiccup protested, trying to get his glasses back but failed. Toothless is taller and stronger than he is."You look cute when you put it out. Now put this on." Toothless smiled, giving him a wig of the same color with his hair.

"Is it necessary? I had to wear a dress and put the glasses off." Hiccup asked sadly."If you want to be like a real girl, that's right." Toothless said, helping him with his hair."But I am a boy, not a girl." Hiccup complained."You are the one who wants me to do this"

"My mistake, but you look great. I believe no one can think of him as a boy in this form."Toothless let him in front of the mirror."I did not feel anything new, just wigs and skirts and no glasses." Hiccup complained, trying to make a face that was confusing and depressed.

"You just have to trust me and don't ask anymore. Now we have to go." Toothless said, taking hiccup to a black car parked in front of the door."Where did you get this car, toothless?" Hiccup asked wondering, stepping into the car when toothless in it."Of course, from my dad, I can't let _my girlfriend_ walk." Toothless smiled as he started the car.

"I say, I am a boy, not a girl." Hiccup is depressed when having to repair his friend."That's right, but now you're my girlfriend." Toothless said happily. "My girlfriend pretends, I know." He quickly corrected. When the car started rolling and out into the lane, hiccup quickly realized something was wrong, he panicked and jumped out."But you are not old enough to drive a car!"

Hiccup almost shouted, feeling insecure."Peace of mind, I will not let us be caught." Toothless smiled reassuringly and accelerated.

"Sometimes I feel unsafe to be with you... like this time." Hiccup sighed.

* * *

"I can't do this!" Hiccup yelled, trying to come back.

"You have gone out here! Can not come back, they are also inside." Toothless stopped him, trying to drag him into a coffee shop in front of them.

"But I'm afraid, I don't know how to make a real girl. They can recognize me." Hiccup is scared,shakes and fidget. "Hiccup, relax, no one can recognize you, if I'm just a stranger, I will asked you to go out with me. You look cute in this form." Toothless said softly, hugging him to his lap. "Just be silent and my side, so everything will be fine, okay?" Toothless whispered into hiccup's ear.

"Yes." Hiccup answered, smiling slightly.

"Oh, toothless...huh,who are you hugging?" The voice of another guy from behind hiccup, he could not see his face. Toothless kept him in his arms and did not let him back. "Hi jack, why are you here?" Toothless changed his voice, almost cold and sarcastic. Hiccup had heard about jack from toothless several times and it was always critical and asked him to stay away from him. Although, he don't know why.

"Simply because I want to meet your girlfriend, I want to see her..." Hiccup could feel that jack guy came closer. Jack took his hand and pulled him out of toothless's arms, revealing his embarrassing pink face looking at Jack. Hiccup could see jack higher than him. He has white hair and a handsome face (in the minds of the girls). Blue eyes and cool white skin. He may have some muscle if you notice. He wore a blue hoodie jacket and jeans that made him look taller. Hiccup felt ashamed of being trapped in such a state (as in a girl's outfit).

"Oh, and who is this cute girl?" Jack smiled excitedly, looking at the lovely girl who was embarrassed in front of him, not realizing that toothless was staring at him in a scary way.

Toothless stared uneasily at them, pulling hiccup out of jack, wrapping one hand around hiccup's little waist and pulling him closer, smiling and speaking with a slight, self-satisfied tone.

"Your wish has come true, she is my girlfriend."


	2. Chapter 2: She will be my love!

**Hello guys, I** **got** **the first comment and I just want to thank them. When I saw that, I was happy. I will try to complete the story I want. I will not give up.**

 **zoepeanut: Thank you very much for being the first to support me, I feel great (although I wrote some stories before). I will try to make as few bugs as possible.**

 **I have found a way to save time so I'm trying to take the advantage of it.**

* * *

 _Summary_

 _Toothless wrapped his arms around the hiccup waist, pulled him closer and spoke in a gentle tone, with a little monopoly in it._

 _"She is my girlfriend."_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: She will be my love!**

Jack is shocked to hear these words, he motionless look at the embarrassed shy girl guarded by toothless. Feeling a strange jealousy within him. He never felt this way for a girl before.

"You're not kidding, toothless? Why do you have such a petite and cute girlfriend?" Jack wondered. Toothless never cared about a girl, he was always depressed with them, though they always tried to reach him. Now, suddenly, he has a lovely girlfriend. This is impossible. Jack can not accept that.

"Is that important? You just know she's mine." Toothless said in a low voice and warned him to keep hiccup in his arms. Hiccup could feel his warm face. Teeth never said before, not in the style of _"You are my friend ..."_ or something.

"Now we need to introduce **my girlfriend** to everyone, right? I have to go with her." Toothless said, leading hiccup inside, he kept the door for hiccup to enter. Then, when toothless was sure hiccup was not paying attention to them, he turned to growl with jack.

"Stay away from her, otherwise I will not leave you alone." Toothless threatens Jack, his face darkening, covering one side of his eyes, his blue eyes brightening in a scary way.

"Huh, are you afraid I'll steal her from you?" Jack smiled mischievously at toothless, _he would certainly do so_ .

"Just stay away from her and you'll be fine." Toothless said, he went to hiccup. Jack looked at the brunette, she was so cute, he could not leave that face. Long brown hair can cover beautiful green eyes that have been set up with a blue head. The round face made her naive, the freckles on her cheeks were lovely. She are so cute, he can look at her all the time. Jack looked down at her dress, he smiled, no right teeth, her chest was flat. However, he never met such a cute girl. Toothless should let him meet her sooner. He felt jealous because she was toothless's girlfriend, not his.

"Jack, come on! You're missing the introduction!" One of his friends called Eugene or the people called Flynn Rider. He's a big guy and very tricky, mischievous. He has beautiful hair and jaw. Although he can beg the girls with that face, his girlfriend is not affected. Jack walks up to them, sitting next to eugene and facing hiccup because toothless will never let him sit there.

"This is your girlfriend? Confess she is so cute, .. what is her name?" Asked Eugene.

"Name-My- My name ..." Hiccup stammered, he did not know what to say. It has too many choices.

"Haley, her name is haley." Toothless says, that's the name he sometimes calls hiccup. Hiccup don't like the name because it's almost like a girl, but in this case, it fits.

"How old is she?" Eugene continued.

"15." Toothless replied calmly.

"Hobby?"

"Read, learn, design, create and draw."

"Favorite color?"

"Green."

"What about the ...

"Why do you ask me as I sin?" Toothless, calmly took a sip of coffee that he had called before. Jack must thank eugene for this useful, he will know more about her.

"Toothless, you know I am a fraud, I can trick people but I do not want anyone to cheat on me, especially someone else is a friend of mine." Eugene said sarcastically, he really did not believe this was a girlfriend without teeth. She seems too shy while toothless is too happy.

"Oh, you think I cheated on you that she was my girlfriend?" Toothless said. "Not really, if you kiss her, I'll believe it." Eugene laughed slyly. Toothless does not think everything is going so well. Of course he can kiss hiccup but how will hiccup feel?

"Are not!" Jack and hiccup screamed, everyone in the cafe noticed them. Hiccup blushed as he realized what had happened while Jack was struggling to find a way to explain it. "I mean, she can feel uncomfortable, we can let her in another time, yeah! Why do not we date her another time, then our girlfriend can meet her."

Jack did not know why he reacted like that, but he did not want to see her kiss for toothless.

"Then." Eugene said tiredly, leaning back in her chair. Anyway, he know that it's not toothless's girlfriend, meeting again is good. He just do not understand why jack is acting too abnormal.

* * *

When everything ends with nothing, eugene leaves to go elsewhere, leaving only jack, hiccup and toothless.

"Um, toothless, sorry." Hiccup said, he felt guilty about what had happened, he might have ruined everything. Toothless just looked at him with a gentle smile.

"It's okay if you pretend to be my girlfriend again."

"Okay, anyway I destroyed this meeting." Hiccup says tired, he does not want to wear this outfit anymore, but if he had to kiss toothless... kiss... That was weird! I can not think of that! Hiccup starts to blush. _That can not happen_ ... Hiccup stopped thinking when he saw jack, he shyly asked.

"Toothless, can I talk to Jack?"

Toothless surprised, why hiccup want to talk to jack? Toothless can not say that because it will be very difficult to understand, but I also do not want hiccup to talk to Jack, especially now, when hiccup cute do not know what jack will do.

"You have 5 minutes." Said Toothless and back to the car.

"Thank you." Hiccup smiled happily and ran to Jack, not realizing his friend was watching carefully.

* * *

"Hi," Hiccup walked slowly to Jack. "You're talking to me?" Jack could not believe he was talking to her without toothless interrupting them.

Hiccup shrugged."Yes, I just want to thank you for what happened, if you do not, I do not know what to do."

"Oh, this time ..." Jack repeated sadly, disappointed that she just wanted to say so.

"Exactly, you are better than what toothless told me." Hiccup smiled.

"What!? What did he say to you?" Jack was not sure what toothless was talking about him and he did not want her to think so.

"Toothless said you are very upset, always teasing people and constantly changing his girlfriend ..." 'What _exactly do I think I can hope for?'_ "... But I see you very well." Hiccup added to seeing jack's sad face. "Really?" Jack asked hopefully. "Really," Hiccup reluctantly repeated.

Jack smiled broadly, a joy in his body. He hugged hiccup tight, he could not control himself. She is really small, he can easily embrace her.

"Thanks very much!" Jack said happily. "Nothing..."

Hiccup blushed, he did not know why, now they were too close. He does not come into contact with anyone new, sometimes without teeth hugging him but it is very little. Each time, toothless felt the embarrassment of embarrassment and embarrassment, he always has strange actions that sometimes hiccup does not understand.

"Your time is up." Toothless said coldly, leaving hiccup out of jack. Toothless could not sit still, if he had, hiccup would have liked jack without him.

Hiccup nodded anxiously, he turned back to the car, when hiccup was inside, toothless turned to jack warning

Jack silently watching the car disappear.

 _'She will be my love.'_

He smiled scary and excited, Jack could not ignore this girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know there are some Vietnamese here so** **I would like to say to them:**

 **\- Make for me know your places! (** **I just don't want to feel lonely)**

zoepeanut: **I'm glad you want to help me. Can not be sure in the future I will not make mistakes. It's good that you can point them out (if you don't busy). Actually this is not my true ability, I used google (I do not know how to do better).**

 **I do not think I should name the chapter because it can cause trouble for the coming :)**

 **I could not stop myself from using them, they were so cute! : D**

 **I hope you understand, if you do not like, I will only use them outside.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Jack, why do you want to meet her again?"

"Who are you talking about?"

Jack is embarrassed, trying to dodge and keep the pink streaks out of his face. Eugene smiled as he saw Jack's actions. He leaned toward Jack and smiled shifty.

"You know what I'm talking about, are not you? Toothless's girlfriend~"

Eugene grinned at the last word derisively, Jack did not like that smile, making him uncomfortable. All that made him uncomfortable.

"You don't have to emphasize she is the girlfriend of the person, I know."

Jack disappointed, sadly said sigh. "I know what you're thinking, but you don't see her weird, Jack?" Asked Eugene, leaning back in his chair, glancing at Jack, waiting for something to happen.

"Huh?" Jack looked up at Eugene wondering, a silly face was coming out to look at him.

"Really?! You don't see?!" Eugene is astonished to say that Jack is always a person who cares about girls (not the way people think), he is a very good person to watch the girls carefully and to choose them for himself.

"Jack Frost, you surprised me!" Eugene calls his nickname depressed, which proves he has succumbed to him at some point. "You don't see her bizarre? ... At any time?" Eugene asks again, this time, he wants his friend to recognize something.

"In addition to her cute, lovely how to blush constantly embarrassing-

"Exactly!" Eugene yelped, which made Jack a bit startled. "She seemed too shy as if it was her first time doing such a thing. Do you see how her reaction when she heard to kiss Toothless?"

Jack listened attentively, slowly nodding his head. She acts like him, which means she does not want to kiss Toothless. It gave him more confidence in something ... Eugene continued:

"Everything points to one thing-

"She's not Toothless girlfriend!" Jack stood up screaming excitedly, a wide smile happily appearing on his face.

"Yes, but why are you so happy?" Eugene smiled pleasantly at Jack's embarrassment with the pink streaks on his cheek. "Well, uh, I-just- I- I-" He stammered to find a reason to justify himself.

"You like her?" Eugene said calmly. Jack just silently let his warm face confirm that. "Jack, you can not do that, even though she does not like Toothless, it's not sure Toothless has allowed you to come near her." Eugene gently put his hand on Jack's shoulder as if to comfort him.

"I know that, I have to give this meeting to talk to her more ..." Jack said with a bit of hope but his eyes were sad about something.

"And your current girlfriend." Eugene added that Jack looked at him uncomfortably and complained.

"You do not need to add that to that."

* * *

 _ **On the day of the meeting**_

"Uh, Toothless?" Hiccup looked embarrassed, he looked over at his friend was driving to the meeting place.

"What's up?" Toothless asked gently. "You- do you think- think they'll catch us-kiss-kiss?" Asked Hiccup, his face now pink. Hiccup was always so cute at times, it made him lose his concentration, he spent some time watching him.

"Why do you think so?" Toothless wondered and concentrated back to driving. "Last time, he asked us to kiss each other during this date." Says Hiccup.

"You do not want to kiss me?" Toothless looked at Hiccup, maybe he was disappointed to ask that.

"Why?! I just ... You ... and I ... kissed ..." Hiccup stammered, blushed and silent at the last word.

"Hahahahaha! Come on, you do not have to worry about that! If that happens, I'll do it!" Toothless smiled happily, using a hand to pat Hiccup's shoulders. While Hiccup looked at him uncomfortable.

"Oh, what a good friend." Hiccup sarcastically.

"Come on, come on, we're here." Toothless said, he stepped forward and politely opened the car door for Hiccup to step down, he spread a hand. "Toothless, are you like a gentleman?" Hiccup smiled confused but he still took Toothless's hand for duty.

"Only my lover." He smiled happily, leading Hiccup in. "Only now." Hiccup said with an unhappy expression. "If you like, I can do this daily for you." Toothless turned to look at him with a cheerful smile. "I would not suggest it." Hiccup lamented.

"Haley!"

They turned around, it was Jack. Jack rushed to them, he turned to smile at Hiccup.

"Huh, are you still wearing the same suit?" Jack was a little flabbergasted, he wanted to see her in many clothes to see how cute she was. Like a certain short dress. He will be in bad thoughts if he continues.

"Actually ... I- I-" Hiccup was embarrassed, he lowered his face, struggling with his fingers. Jack could not ignore it, it was lovely, he smiled excitedly as Hiccup did.

"This is the suit I want my girlfriend to wear, do you have a problem, Frost?" The annoying Toothless said while Hiccup was trying to hold back his laughter by covering his mouth.

"No, you do not have to call me that!" Jack yells, his face pink, he did not want to lose face in front of her.

"Why not? It suits you." Toothless said sarcastically, he did not want Jack to come near Hiccup.

"You...!" Jack gritted his teeth, they were staring at each other in disgust. Hiccup feels awkward in the midst of such a situation.

"Do you stop now? People are watching us, are not we here to introduce each other?" Eugene walks away, separating Jack and Toothless apart before a fight unfolds. Hiccup smiled a little. _'It was good when things got easy.'_ But when a girl has some freckles on her face with her long, smooth, blonde hair with bright green eyes that are excited to appear in front of him, he knows everything is not so simple.

"Oh, you are so cute! You are more lovely than I imagined!" The girl smiled excitedly. "Toothless is lucky to have you!" Hiccup is embarrassed not to react, while Toothless is blushing a bit.

"Let's get out of here for the girls to talk to!" Eugene said, leading Toothless and Jack away. Toothless was a little frightened and tried to protest to stay but could not, he was dragged away.

"Wait-" Hiccup panicked. He wanted Toothless here, but they left while he was grabbed by the girl.

"Hello, I'm Ralpunzel, but you can call me Ralph or Punzies." I'm not sure, somehow, I'm Eugene's girlfriend. "Punzies smiled happily." What's your name? "

"Hic-Haley." Hiccup worried, he almost made a mistake.

"Haley, what a great name!" Ah yes, I must let her meet you! " Ralph exclaimed, pulling Hiccup to the nearby table. Hiccup did not know what to do except to reluctantly follow. Ralp introduced him to that girl.

"Ya, you have to meet this person, she's Toothless girlfriend is not it cute?"

Hiccup could see that girl she is a white haired, probably still with little yellow. who had a neatly pliable blonde hair and a mysterious blue-eyed couple, perhaps a bit bleak. But he must admit, she is very beautiful. She was sitting watching him, Hiccup feeling unnatural, he was not sure if he was okay.

"Hi, I'm Jack's girlfriend." She spoke in a low, slightly cold voice.

* * *

 **I know. I can not be sure as for her nickname, I'm not sure.**

 **I should find out in advance, but I was too expecting to come back.**

 **And everyone knows who is Jack'girfriend, I see it quite clearly. ^^**

 **I think I should write another story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A / N:** Of course, Jack's girlfriend is Elsa (although I do not like that much).

I know Ralpunzel is called Ralpunzal or Ralph, so I'll fix it.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Oh, come on, do not be so cold." Ralph said, "Haley, this is Elsa - come near - She's a stranger to strangers." She whispered to Hiccup, then smiled. "But when you're near her, she's great!"

Ralpunzel took Hiccup toward her and eagerly asked, "Now, tell me how you got Toothless to like you!"

Hiccup surprised and shocked: "Eh?! - This one ... how can I say ... he asked me - and I agree ..." He smiled sheepishly. It's not a lie, Toothless asked him, that's the truth.

"Toothless ask you? Take initiative ?!" Ralph jumped up in surprise. "Yes, that's right!" Hiccup answered quickly. Both quickly relaxed in the chair. Ralph calmed down a little, smiling happily, "Well, I've never seen him ask a girl before, at what point does he look?" Ralph is expecting, excited. Hiccup thought a bit, "He begged me." That is also true.

"Wow, I have not seen him ask anyone yet ... but threatening, I have seen it."

"Oh, I'm sure he was scary at the time." Hiccup smiled a little at the thought of Toothless threatening others. He is sure Toothless will make people listen when he does.

"Exactly," Ralph sighed tiredly, but the excitement came back quickly, "Have you kissed yet?" She returned with sparkling eyes and joy in her voice. Hiccup quickly blushed and embarrassed, "Not yet." He said timidly.

"Oh, I'm sure you guys will do it soon - at least you will not have to wait, I'm sure Toothless likes you so much!" Punzies laughed, "But- Elsa interjected- Would you like him, Haley?" She asked in low but gentle voice. Hiccup surprised, started clumsy action and his face was warm, he was confused.

"Well, Toothless is my friend, and - and he helps me a lot, - he protects me-" "I do not know how to explain ..."

Hiccup bent down and shut up, sitting still and thinking ... "Do you like him?" Elsa continued to ask.

"Elsa, you're making her embarrassed!" Ralph laughed, trying to stop Elsa. "Yes or no?" Elsa asked, this time she was more serious. "Haley ..." Ralph turned to look at Haley nervously.

"Yes, I like him so much, I really like Toothless." Hiccup smiles, Toothless is his best friend, there is nothing wrong if he says he likes his friend.

"Ow, you are so lovely!" Ralph laughs. "Uh, do we miss something?" Eugene appears, sitting down beside Ralph. Jack and Toothless also come, they sit next to Elsa.

"Haley just said she likes Toothless." Ralp excitedly told Eugene, "You must see how cute she is!"

Toothless is surprised, he looked at the hiccup blushing, avoiding his eyes. He doesn't hear that wrong? Hiccup said he liked him - wished he was there to see that - but was that true? Does Hiccup really like him or is he pretending to be like that?

"I do not think so." Eugene said, taking a sip of water, "Are you kidding?" He doubted.

"I tell you the truth, Haley talked a lot about Toothless! You can ask her!" Ralph is upset. "Huh?" Eugene turned to look at Haley, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes ..." Hiccup was confused, his face dark red. "I already told you!" Ralph smiled. Eugene and Toothless are shocked - Toothless is happier, he smiles big on Hiccup's face.

"Oh, you are hurting my heart." Jack hurt, embracing his heart. Hiccup turned to look at him wondering. Ralph's confused look was watching him. Toothless looked at Jack uncomfortably.

"You have Elsa, why do you say that?" Ralph was curious.

"Oh, of course I have Elsa - but I want everyone to like me!" Jack smiled, pretending to be naive, "Haley, do you like me too?" He turned to ask, leaning closer to Hiccup, hoping and excited. Hiccup stepped back, avoiding contact, "Maybe ..." he whispered, trying to push Jack back to his seat. He doesn't hate Jack, so it's almost like, is not it?

"That's enough!" Jack smiled happily, returning to his seat. "Jack, you're too exaggerated." Ralph smiled, slightly grumble, "Peoples might think you like Haley."

Jack and Hiccup blush.

"I just do not want other people to hate me!" Jack decisively answered, he still blushed, deliberately turned away. "I hate you so much." Toothless gritted his teeth uncomfortably.

"If you are, I don't care." Jack calmly replied, Toothless began to argue with him while Eugene tried to stop them. Ralph smiled, slightly regretful. "God, they are."

"Toothless so often?" Hiccup asked curiously, he did not find Toothless uncomfortable, at least to him. Ralph turned to look at him and smiled, "Toothless looks very interested in you." "Oh, but in some cases, he's a little too exaggerated." Hiccup sarcastically and complained.

"The two fit very well together." Ralph said happily. Hiccup surprised, "Eh, thanks." I said. Ralph responded with a smile.

"Jack." Elsa yelled, but still feminine, gentle. Jack turned to look at her. "We need to talk." Elsa said in a low voice, she got up and went out gracefully. Jack was silent and followed her. People just hard to see. Hiccup was worried, he turned to Ralph:

"Are they so fine?"

She is a bit sad, shaking her head, "No, very little, they rarely talk, especially in love."

"Oh, yeah ..." He reluctantly replied. He doesn't mean it, but maybe they have a problem to solve. Toothless walked over to them, he was embarrassed, rubbing his neck, "Haley, can we talk?"

"EH ?!" Hiccup surprised. Ralph smiled happily, stood up, ran to Eugene and led him elsewhere, "You two just keep talking."

A moment after Ralph and Eugene went out, the embarrassing air covered Hiccup and Toothless.

"Uh, so, Hiccup, you really like me?" Toothless asked carefully.

"Yeah." Hiccup blushed and embarrassed. "That's not a joke?" Toothless continued, expecting the answer.

"That's right ..." Hiccup whispered, but enough for Toothless to hear. He felt happy and happy - but Hiccup continued - "I like you as a friend - oh, no, like a brother!" Hiccup smiled innocently. Toothless felt disappointed, depressed, he had hoped too much, "Oh, yeah!" He said bitterly, crying in his heart.

"Toothless, are you okay? You look tired." Hiccup worried. Toothless was just helpless and sadly stood up and said, "No, I need to go to the bathroom a little." - He left Hiccup alone.

Hiccup felt empty, bored when sitting alone. He used the tableware to entertain.

"Uh, where are the people?"

"Jack ?!" Hiccup is surprised to see Jack walk in, hastily hiding his belongings as Jack sits opposite him.

"Hm, maybe just me and you." Jack smiled, speaking in a flirtatious voice. Hiccup confused, finally he asked, "Jack, where's Elsa?" He looked around to find her.

Jack was silent for a moment, "We have already broken up. She said she does not want to continue this relationship." Jack was calm.

"Oh, I did not mean it, I'm sorry-" Hiccup surprised and quickly felt guilty, he did not want anyone hurt.

"No, I don't think I can keep this relationship long- but I'm very depressed now." Jack looked at Hiccup with expectancy.. "Can you go out with me next week?" Jack cheerfully said.


End file.
